


Husky

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Husky)
Series: One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072
Kudos: 2





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Husky)

He's been traveling these woods for hours, trying to find a way out. He'd take a sign, anything, something that would give him comfort. He'd even take-

He was suddenly met with a giant mass. He'd have fallen on the floor and get subsequently knocked unconscious, but he felt an arm going around him.

He saw the arm belonged to a man. A, handsome, dare he say, Husky man. Someone who would be able to melt off the glacier that sank the Titanic with one sweet look.

The man apologized, but he didn't register it for a few minutes, as he was still mesmerized by the lumberjack that he was hit by.

After the initial shock, he accepted the man's apology, shyly giving a handshake. Which the man wholeheartedly accepted. He hoped he wasn't blushing.

***

That was 5 years ago. In that time the two men created a small cabin, large garden, and tiny pond to create a truly amazing atmosphere in that forest.

Every day, they would venture out into said forest and routinely find fascinating fauna and flora not found anywhere else in the world.

The once-newcomer had devoted his life to study to unique organisms in this world, even getting to name a few of them (most in honor of his husband, of course). 

The lumberjack was happy with his dorky spouse, and every time a new species was discovered (which was often), he would throw a huge party and shower him with affection the likes the world had never seen.

Every day, the two would wake up together, smiling goofily at each other, eat breakfast, discuss the dreams they had, and kiss sweetly until the sun was in the middle of the sky. Then they would do their individual jobs until the moon signaled them to go to sleep in each other's arms and dream a happy dream.

The once-newcomer thought that he had to leave the forest, but instead, the forest became his home.


End file.
